Ebullience
by jaylene
Summary: One small change causes a ripple effect that none of them were prepared for. A story told in bite-sized pieces. Loki/Darcy. Tasertricks.
1. I

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Once upon a time there was a plucky political science major who had laid the God of Thunder out on his ass with her trusty taser. Things only served to get weirder for the girl from there. The girl was inducted into a secret organization to become the assistant of a badass ninja man. As she settled into her new life, the girl couldn't help but feel that things were looking up.

"Erik," she called, wandering into a top secret room that technically she shouldn't know about. "You rang?"

Of course, life had to throw her a freaking curve ball.


	2. II

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy tripped backwards, stumbling over a chair and falling. There, decked out in some fancy Renaissance faire armor, was an _Asgardian._ The Warriors Three had regaled her with tales of their home, some of which included Thor's less impressive, less memorable brother who had gone psychotic since Thor's "vacation." After the Asgardians left, Darcy had done some heavy research into the Norse gods, since they were, after all, _living legends._ She knew all about Thor and co.'s adventures filled with daring do.

So she knew that this wasn't just any Asgardian. This was _Loki_, the fucking God of Mischief.

"Shit."


	3. III

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

"You'll want her as well, sire," the archer murmured, gesturing to the only woman in the room.

Loki raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. The girl did not appear to be an agent of any sort; in fact, she was dressed in frumpy attire. She looked to be a child. With a frown, he scanned the archer's mind, finding that she was some form of…ambassador. _Yes_, Loki thought smugly. _She might prove to be useful._

He stalked over to the fallen mortal, who was staring up at him with fear and recognition.

"I did not sign up for this," she muttered.


	4. IV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy watched in fear as the megalomaniac approached her. _Damn it Barton, _she cursed in her mind, scuttling away as best she could.

_Damn Coulson too, _she thought vindictively, remembering the way that the agent had separated her from Jane to "train" her up to become his assistant. She had originally thought that the job would be pretty badass, but thus far all it had brought her was pain, either through training or…well, _this._

Still, Darcy would face her fate head on. She gazed up at the god in defiance, unnerved by the madness that lined his face. _Damn it._


	5. V

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Loki, watching the girl carefully, touched the scepter to her chest, feeling vindictive glee well up within him. _He_ was powerful. Soon, he would rule this planet and everyone would acknowledge him as was his birthright. He observed the swirling, unnatural blue of his power smother the natural hue of the girl's eyes.

Loki flitted through her chaotic thoughts, surprised to find that she knew of him from Thor's original visit. A smile grew on his lips. Well then, that changed things. He straightened up and turned to leave.

He had what he needed.

"Come."

The ragtag trio quickly followed.


	6. VI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy watched as Barton and Maria engaged in gunfire, jumping into the vehicle that Barton had commandeered for them. She ducked, trying to keep her mind off the swerving car as the base collapsed around them. Something niggled in the back of her mind, something suspiciously like guilt, but she pushed it away. Darcy turned, eyes alighting on the figure of Loki, her king. He stood, tall and proud in the back of the vehicle and fearlessly faced their adversaries. Darcy's mouth dropped open in wonder and awe.

And in that moment, Darcy thought that her liege was beautifully terrifying.


	7. VII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy gazed up at Barton, trying to gather her nerve. "Barton!" He turned toward her. "So, can I shoot your bow?"

Clint stared her down. "No."

Darcy sighed, not too surprised to be shot down. "Might as well try right?"

Clint smiled slightly, more than a bit amused. "Call me Clint, Lewis."

"Darcy," she replied with a grin. "So, do you want to go to the mess hall for some food? It's not very good, but it's better than college food for sure."

As the two made their way down the hall, Darcy realized that maybe he was lonely too.


	8. VIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy watched her king with unmitigated interest. He and Erik were currently discussing the Tesseract, but Darcy was more interested in her liege. While Erik and Barton had their assignments, she had yet to receive hers. Darcy felt just a bit put out. In the week since leaving SHIELD, Darcy mainly spent her time talking with Erik and attempting to convince Clint to let her shoot his bow. So far, not so good, but he was definitely caving.

Darcy watched as Loki broke away from Erik, probably about to go off and brood.

She quickly intervened, "We need to talk."


	9. IX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy licked her lips nervously, turning her eyes from Loki. He didn't appear to be all that happy that she had approached him. She quickly attached a belated, "Majesty," to her request. His gaze softened minutely.

Courage bolstered, Darcy met his eyes and boldly inquired, "What was your purpose in taking me?"

Loki blinked, obviously thrown off-balance by the question. "I wish to know more about your world's politics. From what I understand, they are constantly shifting."

Darcy's face lit up. "Why didn't you say so?"

She proceeded to regale him with stories of democracy and freedom.

His gaze darkened.


	10. X

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

"Can you not understand how much simpler it is to be ruled?" Loki asked the girl. After twenty minutes of her gushing about her government and her freedom, his patience was at an end. "There is freedom in handing the control over to another," he tried to explain.

Loki watched Darcy quietly. "Do you not feel free now under my reign?" he asked, curious about her answer.

Darcy gazed up at him, unnaturally blue eyes reflecting her complete obedience and adoration. "Of course, my king."

Yet, Loki felt no satisfaction in the answer, turning on his heel and storming away.


	11. XI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy sighed, stretching her arms high above her head as she moved to the music. She thanked whatever gods were out there (or in here) that she had her iPod on her. She would have gone stir-crazy without it. Darcy pranced about, jumping and shrieking when a hand came down on her shoulder.

"Jesus," she panted, turning to her assailant. "What have I told you about sneaking and skulking?"

Clint, looking rather chagrined, pouted. "Don't do it to you."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. A smile lit her face. "Whatcha up to?"

Clint smirked. "Archery practice. You in, kiddo?"

"Oh hell yeah!"


	12. XII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Loki watched the young Midgardian girl as she shot the archer's bow. Her skills were dismal, but the archer sought to improve them. His brow furrowed. It had been a few days since the unsatisfactory end of their conversation and Loki was still brooding. He couldn't understand his own frustration over the girl's answer. Was it because she was wrong? His eyes studied her.

_No_, he mused. _Perhaps it is because her answer reflects my own._

Loki knew the passion and pride she held for her country's politics. _Perhaps…_ He shook himself from his reverie. It was useless to dwell.


	13. XIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy eyed the target. Clint had left her alone with his spare bow, a huge concession on his part, so she needed to make the best of it.

_TWANG!_

Once again, the arrow missed the target board, causing Darcy to cuss colorfully. She startled as she heard the door to the range close. Darcy turned, seeing no one.

She hummed, eyeing the windows that allowed people to view the shooters. No one. Darcy glanced at the bench in the room used for storing weapons, catching sight of a note.

_Lower your left elbow._

She grinned.

Her arrow struck the target.


	14. XIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

"What's cracking, doc?" Darcy questioned, leaning hard against the counter behind her.

Erik murmured something under his breath, too enraptured with the Tesseract at the moment to pay Darcy much mind. Erik was becoming gaunt, too thoroughly involved in his studies to take care of his body. Darcy, quite accustomed to unhygienic doctors, darted from the room, returning quickly, laden down with food.

When Erik finally managed to pull himself away from the Tesseract, he was pleasantly surprised.

"Thanks Darcy," he said with a soft smile, despite the fact that the girl in question had long since left to sleep.


	15. XV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy flitted about the base constantly. It was common knowledge that she could and would wind up involved in just about anything going on at the base. She and Clint had become close, bonding over their love of sarcasm. Anytime Clint was not on a mission, he could almost always be found with Darcy, teaching her how to shoot his bow or giving her a leg up into one of the air vents. So, it honestly should have come as no surprise to Loki when the woman fell from one of the rafters in front of him.

"Shit," she moaned.


	16. XVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Loki stared down at his pet project as she glanced up at him nervously. Why had he taken her? For the most part, he gave her free reign and thus far she had spent her time with the archer and the scientist. He pondered on how she was able to take the taciturn archer and turn him into the mischievous trickster that prowled the base with her help. Loki could appreciate a kindred spirit when it came to mischief.

"Come," he ordered cordially, holding a hand out to the girl. "Tell me more of your Midgardian politics as we dine."


	17. XVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

"So…magic?" Darcy asked, watching her host beneath shuttered eyelids.

He raised a brow, amused by the curiosity shining in her eyes. "Yes?"

"How does it work? Do you, like, draw it from yourself or from your surroundings?" she queried.

Loki blinked in surprise, thrown off by the question. Nobody had ever been truly interested in his skills outside of battle. "A bit of both, I suppose. Internal magic tends to be stronger than external."

Darcy smiled and Loki caught thoughts of someone called "Harry Potter" floating through her head.

He glanced at her hesitantly. "Would you like to see some?"


	18. XVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy's laughter bounced off the walls of the small room, lit only by flickering orbs of light that danced overhead. She watched in wonder and awe as Loki twirled his fingers lazily. Their conversation on politics had eventually crossed into magic and he was showing her his skill at internal magic. Though she wasn't an expert, Darcy could tell that Loki was a master of his craft.

She grinned as one of the orbs drifted within her reach, gasping as her hand passed through it. It was pleasantly cool and parted like smoke around her hand.

"It's beautiful," Darcy whispered.


	19. XIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Loki watched as his multi-colored orbs drifted about the mortal's head. The true happiness and awe on her face made him shift uncomfortably, unused to such responses to his magic. True, he rarely used it for such frivolous pleasures, but her glee was almost unnatural. Loki felt his body warm when she moved a hand through one of the orbs, unaware that, because the magic was an extension of himself he could feel her touch. They sat together in nearly companionable silence, broken by the mortal's laughter.

She turned to him, eyes sparkling. "Thank you," she said with sincere gratitude.


	20. XX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

That dinner was followed by many others. Clint often raised a brow at her whenever she made her way to their king's private dining chambers.

The topics discussed were greatly varied, ranging from Midgardian music to Asgardian dining. Loki took great pride in his home realm, though Darcy tried to convince him of the virtues of Midgard. Thus far, she had made some leeway with ice-cream and the _Harry Potter_ novels though he did not care for the musical genius that was Lady Gaga. In turn, Loki told her tales of Asgardian feasts and his own take on his adventures.


	21. XXI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

"So, like, did you really give birth to a horse?" Darcy questioned.

Loki, who had been in the middle of a bite, choked. "What?" Loki scanned her mind. "Ah," he murmured. "I see. _No,_ your Midgardian tales are incorrect on that one. I did not birth Sleipner; he was created as a byproduct of my magic experiments. He, as well as my other so-called 'children' was created from my magic."

Darcy grinned. "That's pretty amazing." There was a short, companionable silence in which Loki contemplated the acceptance he found in the young mortal. "So…have you ever transformed into a woman?"


	22. XXII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy wandered the compound, trying to find a suddenly elusive Clint. He'd promised to teach her how to crush a man's head between her thighs and she was looking forward to the lesson. Darcy stopped dead, watching the god before her. He was seated before the Tesseract, hands nearly covering the Cube. Tears rolled down his face as he shook.

Feeling uncomfortable for coming across such a private scene, Darcy backed away quietly before turning tail to run. She dove into her meager bed, hiding her head under the pillow, determining to never speak of it.

However, Darcy never forgot.


	23. XXIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy sat in front of a computer, nibbling her lip. In her time as Coulson's assistant, Coulson had given her leave to expand the hacking skills that she had prior to joining SHIELD. She'd been a decent freelance hacker in high school. Now, Darcy felt that she had gotten even better at it, though she wasn't quite sure if she had the skills necessary for what she was about to attempt.

"Whatcha doing?" Clint asked casually, strolling up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Darcy hummed, slightly nervous as she entered another string of code. "Hacking Ironman."


	24. XXIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Clint shook his head in disbelief. "_What_?"

Darcy swiveled about in her chair, looking up. "_What_?" she snapped back.

"_You_ are hacking Ironman?"

"Um, yeah? You know, Coulson _did_ train me in hacking _and_ I sort of stole some of the files on Ironman from his cabinet when I was bored. Which, you know, in hindsight he probably noticed, but whatever."

Clint frowned. "You are hacking one of the greatest genii of our time and acting incredibly blasé about it."

Darcy shrugged. "Native New Yorker, nothing fazes us. How do you think Stark would feel about boy bands?"

Clint sighed.


	25. XXV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

"I have been pleased with your work, Midgardian," Loki said.

Darcy looked up, surprised to find her king standing before her. She quickly stood, stumbling over her swivel chair. "Sire?" she asked.

"You have sabotaged the Man of Iron, even though I did not require it. Your small acts of interference have been quite helpful in our purpose." He smirked mischievously.

"Thank you, majesty!" Darcy replied, smiling beatifically. "It was nothing, really. It was nice to have a chance to utilize my skills."

"Hn, as such, I happen to have a…little mission for you. A small excursion to Germany actually."


	26. XXVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

"What did you say?" Darcy asked, hardly believing her ears. It couldn't be.

Loki smirked. "I am assigning you to an off-base mission. You will be my companion at an upcoming ball."

"Really?" Darcy squealed, throwing her hands up in excitement.

Loki regally inclined his head, watching bemusedly as she began talking a mile a minute about everything she would need for the ball. He held up a hand to stop her. Darcy turned to him, blue eyes sparkling with glee.

"I can take care of that."

"What? How?" Darcy suddenly grinned. "Oh right, magic! Wonderful as usual, my king."


	27. XXVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy twirled around, smiling as a low clapping filled the room. The dress she wore was a dark gray with green accents, perfecting matching her king's outfit. She looked absolutely stunning in it.

"Knock them dead," Erik said emphatically, grabbing hold of her hands.

Darcy quirked her lips, squeezing his hands. "Thanks Erik." She turned to Clint, who was counting his arrows. "Like it?"

He ran a cursory glance over her before smiling. "You look great, Darcy."

"Thanks!"

She turned her gaze to the only other party in the room lifting a hand to him. "Ready?"

Loki smiled dangerously. "Always."


	28. XXVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy strode into the ballroom, feeling like a boss. Loki had sent her in early to do some reconnaissance and rub elbows with some of the big wigs who had come together for a political shindig. Truthfully, Darcy was having the time of her life, using her rudimentary Germany and passable French to converse with different politicians. Some, she recognized from television, which, of course, had her flipping out inwardly. She took a deep breath, wondering how exactly she'd made it here.

She grinned, disrupting her more serious thoughts as she caught sight of a well-known ambassador.

It's show time!


	29. XXIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

As Darcy chatted up the politicians to her heart's content, Loki was making his own preparations. He delved into the mind of the archer, smiling as he determined the archer's location. He was ready, having stabilized his position. So Loki jumped from the archer's mind into that of the girl's, catching sight of the politicians that flitted around the room. Loki enjoyed the rush of giddiness that bubbled up within the Midgardian but he had put it off long enough. He drew back into himself, shaking out his arms. A grin threatened to split his face.

It was show time.


	30. XXX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy looked around, trying to find her king. She glanced down at her watch. It had been five minutes since the time he said he would be arriving. Where was he? Darcy bit her lip slightly; worried that something had happened to him.

As it turned out, she had no cause for fear. Loki strode into the room, owning the presence that he wore like a garment. Darcy's eyes widened as she stared at him, truly understanding for the first time how…striking her king was. She watched as he casually flipped a man onto a table, tearing his eye out.

* * *

**Hey guys, just a little note, I will not be posting next week as I'll be out of the country without my laptop. The schedule should resume on March 17th. Thanks!**

**-jay **


	31. XXXI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy blanched; turning and fleeing from the chaos in the room. She threw open the doors to a small balcony, fighting her heaving stomach. It was a lost cause. Darcy retched over the side of the balcony, trying to bring her body back under control. _That _hadn't been part of the plan. At least, not the plan that her king had revealed to her.

Darcy had no time to reason out her king's motives as she felt a heavy hand land on her shoulder.

She whirled, surprised beyond belief to find Ironman standing before her.

"Care to dance?" he asked.


	32. XXXII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy backed away nervously, licking her lips. "What do you want?" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing much," Tony replied, face mask flipping up. "World peace, destruction of Apple products, no more hackers breaking into my suits," he trailed off, fixing her with a stare.

"What?" she snapped defensively. "It's not my fault that your firewall is a joke. Be glad that I didn't, you know, _torture_ you or something. It was a learning experience!"

He winced. "Yeah, Bieber definitely constitutes as torture. Well, I guess I can consider this pay back."

Darcy felt a heavy blow before her world went black.


	33. XXXIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Loki glanced around, feeling somewhat miffed that he couldn't find his mortal in the kneeling crowd. Where was she? She was missing a spectacular show if he did say so himself. The archer was supposed to get her after SHIELD took him. He hadn't seen her since he had entered the ballroom. In fact, his senses failed to pick up on her mind's presence. Loki felt nervousness bubble up inside of him but he pushed it away, turning his focus onto the mortal man who _dared _to defy him.

A smile split his face. He was going to enjoy this.


	34. XXXIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Loki placidly watched his captors with amusement. Their fluster in his presence was gratifying, but unnecessary. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Darcy, who had been laid out across one of the benches in the flying vessel. Her hands were cuffed. He assumed that she had been captured by the Man of Iron and for a moment, rage over the man touching what was _his_ blinded him but he reined it in. It would not do to lose his cool over a Midgardian. Though her capture was not planned, it did not upset his own meticulous scheming.


	35. XXXV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

The Man of Iron and the Champion of Freedom were bickering like children, gesturing to Darcy.

"We can't interrogate her Stark!" the Captain barked. "She's an innocent!"

"Innocent? She blared Bieber in my ears! That's practically a felony! Besides," and here the Man of Iron turned to glare at him. "She was brought to the gala with Reindeer Games. That's a little fishy to me."

The Captain sighed, rubbing his cowl. "She did not have free will at the time. I won't stand by and watch her be harassed for something that she couldn't control."

Loki listened with a smile.


	36. XXXVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Loki glanced over to the unconscious Midgardian. Blood was trickling down the side of her face. He frowned darkly, unhappy that these fools had damaged what was _his._ She was under his command, even though she wasn't currently enthralled. It was a bit disconcerting to be unable to access her mind anymore.

Lightning rocked the airship, throwing the woman to the ground. Loki scowled as the Captain lifted her back into her seat gently, buckling her in.

"What? Scared of a little bit of lightning?" the Man of Iron asked smugly.

Loki grimaced. "I'm not overly fond of what follows."


	37. XXXVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Loki stayed passive as Thor yanked him off the airship and threw him to the ground.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor fairly growled.

"I've missed you too," Loki replied, laughing.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor snarled.

Loki snorted. "With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to bring you here? Your _precious_ Earth." Thor growled, dropping Mjolnir and stalking forward angrily. "Truly, Thor," Loki began, thinking of unnaturally blue eyes and long, dark curls. "I begin to find that your infatuation with the planet is not unfounded."

Thor paused.


	38. XXXVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"As dull as you are, I am sure you remember the Midgardians who housed you during your internment here."

"Jane?" Thor asked, voice hitching.

Loki rolled his eyes. _Pathetic lackwit_. "No you fool. The male scientist and the female intern. What were their names again? Ah, yes, Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis. Quite entertaining, that Miss Lewis. Sharp tongued and quick witted."

"Loki, what have you done?" Thor demanded, striding forward and grabbing him by the throat.

"Nothing that was not my birthright," Loki replied cryptically.

"We thought you dead," Thor confessed, voice breaking.


	39. XXXIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Loki watched, satisfied, as the Man of Iron swept by, pulling Thor away. As _heart wrenching_ as their conversation had been, Loki was glad for it to be over and done. He did not need to hear the vitriol that Thor spewed. He had been taken from his rightful home and had been raised in the shadow of the Allfather's true born. Frigga was the only being that treated him as Thor's equal. Only now did Loki understand the truth. He had been born and brought up knowing his birthright to the throne.

Now Loki was simply claiming his kingdom.


	40. XL

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Darcy exclaimed when she came to, seeing chains on her wrists. "What the hell? I'm going to _kill_ Stark!"

"You are not concussed."

She glanced up from her seat, catching sight of a redhead. Darcy looked about, realizing that she was in some sort of aircraft. "I'm…" she patted herself, grinning. "I'm _free_." Her mind was _hers_ again.

She stared up at the stoic redhead. _Natasha. _Darcy sucked in a breath. She didn't know the agent personally, but Clint had told her many stories of their adventures together. He loved her but he was still lost.


	41. XLI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Eyes stinging with sudden tears, Darcy turned away, trying to control herself.

_It wasn't fair_.

Clint and Erik should be here with here. But no, they were still held captive under Loki's thrall.

_Loki._

Darcy's heart sped up in fear as she looked around, wondering if he was lurking in the shadows. No, she thought, he would not come for her. After all, she was but a mortal to him. And why did that hurt so much?

"So, where is Stark?"

Natasha pointed to the sky outside. Darcy caught sight of the roiling lightning and paled.

"Thor's back," she whispered.


	42. XLII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy clutched herself, trying to fight the bile rising in her throat. She felt so _guilty._ She thought back to Germany and blanched.

The mission.

Loki.

Politicians.

Scepter.

_Eye._

_She_ had assisted in a man's _murder_.

Darcy shook, unable to control the tremors. Finally, she allowed the tears to flow, unheeding of the two agents on the aircraft with her. Hopefully, her muffled sobs were covered by the ferocious storm that surrounded them.

When she was all cried out, Darcy took a deep, steadying breath. It wouldn't do to fall apart, especially not now.

She still had work to do.


	43. XLIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy watched Natasha, fishing around in her mind for words. She wanted-no, _needed_- to talk with her. She shifted, rattling the chains around her wrists as she did so. "Natasha?" she asked quietly.

The woman whipped her head around, staring her down. "How do you know my name?"

Darcy took a deep breath and took the plunge. "Clint told me." She saw _something_ flicker in Natasha's eyes. "He told me a lot about you."

"You were able to speak freely?"

Darcy shrugged, uncomfortable under the piercing stare. "Sometimes. As long as Loki didn't need us, we were given free rein."


	44. XLIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Natasha looked her over in a calculating manner before asking hesitantly, "What did Clint say about me?"

"He told me about your missions together, about your kick-ass skills, about the way that he thought we'd get along." Darcy's grin faltered and disappeared. "He…he told me about the way that you inspire him constantly, about your heroism and your unfaltering strength. Mostly, he just told me things about his closest friend and dearest companion."

Natasha watched her with an unreadable expression for a long moment before sighing and standing from the cockpit. "How about I get you out of those handcuffs?"

* * *

For the reviewer who asked, ebullience means to be cheerful and full of energy; exuberant.


	45. XLV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

"So…you enjoy being a living legend?" Darcy asked as Captain America re-boarded the airship.

Rogers looked at her, startled. He reddened. "Miss, I'm certainly no legend, I'm just a man."

Darcy snorted. "Dude, you're up there with George Washington and Martin Luther King Jr. when it comes to changing our country's history. You're crazy famous." She thought about Coulson. "You've got fans everywhere, even today."

"Well, ah," Steve began, looking exceedingly uncomfortable with her casual praise. He extended a hand politely. "Thank you Miss…?"

"Darcy," she supplied, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "So, did you really punch Hitler in the face?"


	46. XLVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

Darcy rubbed at her wrists, still unsure if she was truly awake. Here she was in the company of legends like Tony Stark and Captain _freaking_ America. And who was she?

A struggling college student.

Maybe not even _that_ anymore. Coulson had promised to fulfill her credit hours, but she wasn't sure if that still applied, especially because she'd been working for the other team.

Still, Darcy wasn't the sort to allow shitty situations get her down. She plastered a smile on her face and stepped off the small aircraft.

Maybe if she grinned enough, she'd begin to feel it.


End file.
